tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Jelena Hendraille
Jelena Hendraille (born 1982) is a supporting character in the Clockwork series and The IT Files. Formerly a combat expert with Interpol she later joined the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. Jelena is the Assistant Director for the ITEA tactical wing as well as a member of Team Alpha. Biography Jelena was born in Osijek, Croatia, and grew up during a period of change. When independence was declared in 1991 war broke out, the events of which led to Jelena's father, a respected doctor, being murdered by Yugoslavian soldiers while he tried to help people hurt during a raid. This incident led to Jelena taking revenge for her father's death, picking up a weapon and killing the two men that had killed her father. Her mother, horrified, took Jelena away from the fighting and had her undergo psychological exams, but surprisingly Jelena seemed at peace, the trauma of seeing her father get killed almost instantly dashed after she'd killed his killers moments later. Due to the incident Jelena's relationship with her mother was never the same. After Croatia became independent Jelena and her moved back home. The relationship between mother and daughter was strained again when Jelena became facinated with guns and in high school began going to the local hunting club after shoot to practice shooting. Fears returned that Jelena might be unstable, but tests showed she seemed almost at peace whenever she held a gun, though this in turn led to worries that she was going to become gun-crazed. After high school Jelena applied for the police force, but thanks to her past psyche history she needed to spend nearly a year before it was decided she was fit for duty, at which point Jelena proved her doubters wrong by never even drawing her weapon during the three years she served with the police department in Split. The level of discipline shown as well as her incredible marksmanship scores led to Jelena being recruited by Interpol. During her training period Jelena learned alongside Colette Landry, the two becoming friends, though Jelena had developped a certain level of homophobia and rumors of Colette being interested in Aisha Reynolds, their superior, caused Jelena to sometimes be distant towards her friend. After proving herself in Interpol for a while, including working two cases with Jean-Baptiste Odilon, Jelena was assigned as a key member of Lucienne Christophe's task force, acting as a replacement tactical expert after Hui Lan had a run-in with a Time-Stopper. The assignment was rocky for Jelena, as during it she was shot for the first time while in New York and nearly died. It was during her recovery time in a hospital and Jelena finally realized how good of a friend Colette was, as the Canadian had stayed by her side the whole time. After the assignment ended Jelena and Colette were assigned to a team led by Tasia Spiro, tracking Type-7 dealers. One mission led them to Hawaii, where they hunted Charles Truman III. Soon after capturing Truman the International Temporal Enforcement Agency was formed and Jelena was assigned to Team Alpha, which was essentially her old team from Interpol. Jelena was also made the Assistant Director of the tactical wing, being a weapons expert and the only person in the agency who was a better shot than Hui Lan. Some time after the return of Ashley Tisdale Jelena joined several senior agents on a ski trip, during which time tension between Colette and herself had reached massive levels. After an encounter with Barry Finnegan Colette finally just told Jelena her true feelings, namely that she was just interested in being friends and was actually straight. The awkward gesture led to Jelena and Colette formally admitting they were best friends. Relationships Teammates * Tasia Spiro * Colette Landry * Sophia Katsopolis * Suzanna Ortiz Friends * Hui Lan, also co-worker * Miranda Ohala, also co-worker * William Volt, also co-worker * Palmira Tiago, also co-worker * Nessa Kelly, also co-worker * Ivan Popov, also co-worker * Dieter Bran, also co-worker * Marika Bran, also co-worker * Jean-Baptiste Odilon, also co-worker * David Falk, also co-worker * Aisha Reynolds * Irina Popov Appearances * Clockwork World * The Hawaiian Trip * Erika's Maid * Clockwork Revenge Parts I and III * Barry's Vengeance Trivia * Jelena is physically based on actress Brianna Evigan. * Out of all the shooting experts in the Tuckerverse, Jelena is possibly the best, being better even than other top-rated shooters like Hui Lan and Ryoshi Tenzo. Category:Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA